Fluid control valves and systems are used in a wide variety of applications for causing and controlling motion of various components. Hydraulic fluid control valves and systems are used in such applications when relatively large forces are to be transmitted and controlled through such components.
One type of hydraulic fluid system may include a hydraulic pump for providing hydraulic fluid under pressure at a certain maximum rate, primary components that use the hydraulic fluid under pressure to operate primary functions, auxiliary or secondary components that use the hydraulic fluid under pressure to operate auxiliary functions, and a hydraulic fluid control valve that directs the hydraulic fluid under pressure to the primary or auxiliary components at a rate commanded by the operator. In such systems, it is sometimes desirable to inhibit hydraulic fluid flow to the auxiliary components when hydraulic fluid is flowing to the primary components, and/or to inhibit hydraulic fluid flow to the primary components when hydraulic fluid is flowing to the auxiliary components.